BEDAK
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Dihukum, kepanasan, kulit memerah. Rukia datang membawakan bedak untuk Ukitake. Happy reading.


**BEDAK**

 **Story by KeyKeiko**

 **Disclaimer © Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing : Joushiro Ukitake & Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Genre : Friendship maybe romance**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, AU, OOC**

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Siang begitu terik. Musim panas kali ini tampaknya akan lama dari tahun lalu. Semua orang bahkan menghindari kontak langsung dengan sang surya kala mereka sedang beraktifitas di luar ruangan. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin sangat membenci musim panas, namun tidak bagi Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis itu seolah menyukai semua musim, termasuk musim panas.

"Kau tak kepanasan, Ru?" Seseorang berkata sambil kegerahan begitu luar biasa, ketika mereka berdua telah selesai berlari keliling lapangan karena ketahuan terlambat masuk kelas. Ya, Rukia Kuchiki serta Joushiru Ukitake saat ini sedang dalam masa hukuman Kenpachi Zaraki sang guru killer akibat keduanya datang terlambat. Sang guru bidang kedisiplinan ini langsung saja menjatuhkan vonis keduanya dengan lari 3 putaran mengelilingi lapangan basket. Mereka hendak protes, namun mengingat tatapan Kenpachi yang begitu mematikan, mereka berdua urung protes.

"Biasa saja tuh. Ini belum seberapa. Wajahmu memerah. Kau tak tahan kena terik matahari ya, senpai?" ucap Rukia santai.

Rukia dan Ukitake berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Ukitake sendiri tampak memperhatikan tangannya yang mulai memerah akibat beberapa menit berjemur di bawah terik matahari. "Begitulah. Kulitku jika terlalu lama terkena paparan sinar matahari muncul merah-merah," jawab Ukitake jujur.

Melihat keadaan Ukitake yang begitu mengkhawatirkan, Rukia teringat sesuatu ketika kulitnya memerah karena kepanasan. "Sepertinya aku membawa bedak dinging, senpai. Aku ambil dulu di ranselku." Rukia berlari mengambil tasnya tanpa sempat mempedulikan ucapan Ukitake selanjutnya. Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu kemudian kembali ke tempat Ukitake sambil membawa bedak yang ia maksud.

"Rukia. Kau tak perlu repot-repot."

"Senpai, aku tak merasa kerepotan kok. Tolong ulurkan kedua tanganmu. Aku akan menaburi bedak ini agar kulitmu terasa sejuk," pinta Rukia sopan.

Ukitake menurut saja. Pemuda itu lantas mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Rukia. Rukia sendiri lantas menaburkan bedak dingin itu ke tangan Ukitake. Tentu saja, sebenarnya baik Rukia dan Ukitake, sedikit merasa jantungnya 'berdebar' kala keduanya mulai kontak fisik.

"Kenapa mau repot-repot? Aku bisa mengoleskan bedak ini ke tanganku, Rukia," ucapnya ketika melirik Rukia yang tengah sibuk meratakan bedak ke tangannya.

Gerakan Rukia terhenti. Gadis itu tampak mengamati wajah tampan senpainya yang selalu ia kagumi. "Ah, maaf. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja kok," ucap Rukia tanpa sadar.

"Oh.. begitu. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Rukia-chan. Lain kali, aku bisa sendiri kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kulitku terasa sejuk dan wangi. Ini bedak apa? Aku ingin membelinya," ucap Ukitake polos.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Dalam hati, gadis itu sejujurnya ingin merutuki ucapannya yang kelewat jujur pada Ukitake. Untung saja Ukitake itu nggak peka. Coba kalau Ukitake itu peka, bisa mampus Rukia. Rukia kembali menormalkan degup jantungnya. Gadis itu sebisa mungkin tak ingin lagi terlihat salah tingkah di depan senpainya itu.

"Syukurlah jika bedaknya membuat kulitmu sejuk, senpai. Kalau begitu bedak ini untuk senpai saja. Kalau mau beli, bawa contoh kemasannya saja."

"Eh, tapi kau-

"Aku masih punya beberapa persediaan. Jangan khawatir. Bedak itu untuk senpai saja," potong Rukia.

"Arigatou, Rukia-chan." Ukitake tersenyum tulus. Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa terbantu karena Rukia.

"Sama-sama senpai."

Ukitake dengan iseng mencium aroma bedak Rukia. Pemuda itu seolah langsung jatuh hati pada benda itu. Ia menyukai aroma serta khasiat bedak itu. "Bedaknya wangi. Aku suka aroma lavendernya. Aku akan membelinya lagi."

"Ya, terserah senpai saja. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ke kelas dulu senpai. Hari ini aku ada ulangan."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu lagi. Thanks bedaknya, Rukia."

"Ya." Sambil berlari, Rukia tersipu malu karena sikapnya yang terlalu mencolok di depan Ukitake. Ah, Rukia jadi ingat, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa ngobrol sebebas ini dengan senpainya. Menurutnya, hari ini tak terlalu buruk. Hukuman dari Kenpachi nyatanya malah membuat keuntungan di pihaknya. Rukia hanya berharap, setelah ini Ukitake akan mengejarnya. _'Thanks Zaraki-sensei. Berkatmu aku bisa fangirlingan sama senpaiku tercinta._ '

.

"Hei Ukitake, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, ha?"

Ukitake memandang sejenak teman sekelasnya itu. Pemuda itu tampak tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan temannya. "Kau berisik Yourichi. Kau mengganggku waktu melamunku. Tumben kau menyapa. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu tak terlihat marah oleh ucapan Ukitake. Ia justru tersenyum jahil pada teman masa kecilnya itu. "Aku lihat adik Byakuya memberikanmu sesuatu. Apa itu?" tanya gadis bernama Yourichi itu.

"Rahasia dong. Masa aku harus kasih tahu ke kamu. Sudah sana, kau sudah di tunggu sama Urahara." Tentu Ukitake tak akan mengatakannya pada Yourichi. Pemuda itu memilih menyimpan rahasianya sendiri, terlebih jika itu urusan asmara. Ia tak ingin berbagi, meskipun Yourichi sendiri adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Yourichi cemberut. Gadis itu sangat ingin tahu urusan Ukitake dan adik teman sekelasnya yang bernama Rukia.

"Huft, pelit. Lihat saja, aku akan tanyakan ke Rukia-chan."

Ukitake terkekeh melihat tingkah manja sahabatnya. Pemuda itu lantas membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga Yourichi. "Terserah kau saja. Bye."

.

 **The end**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Masih belum terima ending yang menyedihkan. Sekalian aja bikin fic yang jauh dari kata RenRuki or Ichime. Thanks buat yang sudah nyempetin baca. ARIGATOU 😊


End file.
